


Magic fingers

by Moooomoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, This is just a bad joke I am sorry, This isn't R18 don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Moooomoo
Summary: Mitsuki asked Nagi what he wanted for Valentine Day. He did not expected that request. What did he get himself into again?





	Magic fingers

"Oi Nagi.... are you sure?"  
"YES Mitsuki. I'm dead serious about this."  
"But when I told you you could have _anything_ for Valentine Day, this is clearly not what I had in mind..."  
"Don't worry Mitsuki! Nothing could make me happier that you doing this for me. This will connect us in our love!"  
"But.... I could cook your favorite meal. Take you on a date anywhere. Are you REALLY sure "this" is what you want?"  
"MITSUKI MY LOVE! THE WAIT IT KILLING ME!! Stop asking me and get on with it!!!"  
"Okay okay! How do you want me to do this?"  
"It's very simple. Just put your finger here and... well, touch."  
"I touch here?"  
"YES, right there precisely! No, you're too much on the right. This is bad, don't touch here please. There. Yes."  
"O-okay..."  
"Well I said touch but you need to push. It might take a bit of time though, it rarely works on the very first time. Keeping pushing there until I tell you to stop."  
"Ok. Here I go...!"  
"YES! GO MITSUKI!!"  
"Am I..... am I doing this right?"  
"Yes, this is very good. Keep going."  
"Then why are you making such an upset face?! I swear this is making you unhappy!"  
"I'm not happy yet but I will be. Don't worry. Keep going Mitsuki!"  
"...."  
"Hgnn...!"  
"..... Nagi you look like you're about to cry, seriously. This is making me feel uncomfortably. I don't wanna make you sad and upset."  
"N-no... it's ok.... I can do it. Stopping now would be much worse. Now that we started I must see it to the end!!"  
"Ok...."  
"Ah...? AH! AAAH!!!! OH MY GOD, MITSUKI!!!! YOU DID IT!!!"

***

Iori and Tamaki were doing their homework into the living room, when Nagi suddenly came in running and screaming. He took an unsuspecting Tamaki into his arms and started spinning him around. Well, at least once. Tamaki was heavier and taller so Nagi quickly put him down.  
"TAMAKI!!! I DID IT, I GOT IT!!!!"  
"Really?! Ooooh, Nagicchi that's awesome!!! I'm so happy for you!!I know you've been looking forward to it all month!!"  
"YES! I know!!! I'm so happy I could die right now. I really have the best and luckiest boyfriend in the world!"  
At the mention of his brother, Iori looked up from his notebook and began wondering what that commotion was all about.  
"What about my brother, Rokuya-san?"  
Nagi ran to Iori and shoved his phone barely a few centimeters away from his face in a way that made it impossible to see what was on said phone.  
"Your brother, my dear Iori, has _magic fingers_! HE JUST PULLED ME THE NEW VALENTINE 24 HOURS LIMITED COCONA-CHAN UR IN MY MOBILE GAME!!!"  
"....What?"  
"I saved stones just for it but I was afraid it would be for nothing like last year... BUT SHE CAME HOME! ON THE SECOND TO LAST PULL!!! THIS IS A MIRACLE!!!"  
".... I have no idea what this is about but as long as you're happy. Don't make Nii-san do weird things though, please."

This is when Mitsuki followed into the living room.  
"Nagi, I'm happy you're happy but please don't scream that much. I think Yamato-san is still taking a nap before we leave for his birthday party."  
"Sorry my love!"  
"Geez, I never thought your mobile game could make you so happy... I feel I cannot compete, haha."  
"Oh no! Don't say that Mitsuki!! This is all thanks to your magical fingers!!"  
"You make this sounds so weird you know..... Oh well. This took forever though, I had to keep pushing that button forever!"  
"That's because I had a lot of stones."  
"You were seriously almost crying the whole time though... "  
"That's because I had less and less stones and still no Cocona-chan UR! Each pull was like seeing a month worth a saving disappears into nothingness. So painful. But it all ended well, thanks to you!"

Sweeping him off his feet, Nagi took Mitsuki in his arms.  
"Now then, what can _I_ do to make _you_ happy now?"

Iori let out a big sigh.  
"Rokuya-san, please take this to your bedroom."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I wrote this stupid thing on my phone. It probably only is making me laugh but well, here it goes hahaha. Please forgive me. 
> 
> I had this idea of Mitsuki pulling gatcha for Nagi for Valentine's Day and suddenly it turned into this bad joke. The truth is I couldn't write actual R18 I'd be too embarrassed I'd die hahaha. I fueled my own feelings of when pulling into a limited gatcha with my mobage savings and getting nothing xDD (and also my reaction when I do get the limited stuff I wanted).  
> Nagi is a mobile games addict, and I love every time we see that side of him in rabbit chats lol.
> 
> Now then if you were surprised by the outcome of this, I'll call this a success xDD (kinda)  
> If you don't play any gatcha mobile games I'm afraid this will be hard to understand though xD my apologies!


End file.
